Soaring Love
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are pretty dense when it comes to love and confessions… What will it take for them to admit their feelings to one another?


" **Soaring Love"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: Kageyama and Hinata are pretty dense when it comes to love and confessions… What will it take for them to admit their feelings to one another?**

 **WARNING: Rated M for fluff in chapters 1-4 and sex in chapters 5-6, with cursing throughout.**

 _ **Author's note:**_ Ah, the promise of six chapters… Again… Except I won't break it this time, because I actually have a physical rough draft for once! Hurrah! So do enjoy; hopefully it'll have a completed status by April 2017! ^_^

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 001

Kageyama turned his head, sensing a presence behind him. It was a first-year girl he didn't recognize holding a gift bag and blushing madly. He turned away from his locker to face her. "Yeah? What?"

She gulped and stammered, "K-Kageyama-san, I…" She hesitated, shutting her eyes. "I really like you! W-will… Will you go out with me?"

Kageyama shuddered inwardly at the thought. "No." His conviction in the word was forceful, and its effect on the girl was immediate. Her eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Kageyama continued, "I find that kind of thing a waste of time."

* * *

~Later, before practice…

* * *

Kageyama nodded once, finishing his story. "And that's what happened."

Tanaka glared at Kageyama, a murderous glint in his eyes. " _ **That's**_ how you rejected her?!"

Nishinoya took a more direct approach of practically attacking Kageyama. _**"What colour blood do you have in your veins?!"**_

Kageyama just sighed, continuing to mop. "Well, if I had time for dating, I'd rather use it for volleyball."

"There's gotta be a better way to reject her, though! Chicks are sensitive!" Tanaka continued.

Kageyama stopped moping and looked at Tanaka. Making direct eye contact with an almost bored expression, he dead-panned, "What's the point in being nice if I'm not going to date them?"

Tanaka fell silent in shock, both disgusted and somewhat amused. Nishinoya turned to Hinata, who was still cleaning the floor behind them. "Hinata! Give Kageyama what for, will ya?"

Hinata faced the raven-haired boy directly, almost whispering, "Kageyama…"

"What now?

Holding his mop and striking a dramatic pose, the orange-haired boy spoke with a glint in his eye. " **You're despicable.** "

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hair and squeezed. "Owowowow! Kageyama!" the smaller boy moaned in pain.

"Now, now, Hinata…" Asahi strode over to their side of the gym to investigate. "He turned her down properly, so it's fine!" Hinata, having been released, looked up at Asahi. "After all, if he'd told her the real reason, there'd be trouble for you as well, right?"

Hinata turned his head in confusion. "'The real reason'? What's that?" he inquired, Kageyama now tuning in as well.

Asahi shot them both a puzzled look. "Huh? But… Aren't you two…?"

"ASAHI!" A shout resonated through the gymnasium, silencing everyone. Daichi was shooting the most murderous glare at Asahi. " **Shut your big mouth, beardie.** "

Asahi, scared half to death, instantly turned and said, "Ah, sorry… It was nothing."

Hinata looked baffled, while Kageyama looked almost angry at Asahi, glaring him down.

* * *

~After practice…

* * *

"All right everyone! Finish cleaning up and head on home!"

"Yessir!"

Hinata walked his bike alongside Kageyama on their way home. It was a relatively quiet walk, with only the sound of crunching leaves underfoot. The trees were finally, slowly changing colour and the sunset was gorgeous, the perfect view for a couple to gaze upon from a rooftop. The weather was mild, with a soft breeze blowing through every now and again; still hot from practicing all afternoon, the two boys felt perfectly content walking in just short sleeved tee-shirts and basketball shorts.

The walk home itself was pleasant enough, until Hinata suddenly quipped, "Still, I can't believe you said something like that to a girl who genuinely like you. Didn't you feel bad turning her down?"

Kageyama, now somewhat annoyed at having talk of his rejection be brought up again, half glared at the younger boy from the side of his eyes. "Like I care. Why should I be the one having to bow and scrape to her anyway?" He paused, then continued, "Besides, you probably don't want anything taking time away from volleyball either, right?"

Hinata 'urked' and responded, "Well, yeah, I have the most fun playing volleyball, and I want to play it forever."

Kageyama nodded. "See? Like I said."

Hinata stopped and pointed at Kageyama. "B-But… Th way you put it is scary! Or… Cold! Let her down more easily!"

Kageyama looked down on Hinata. "Ehh? Than what _**should**_ I have said?"

"EH?!" Hinata hesitated, unsure of what exactly to say next. "Umm… W-Well, how about…" Putting his fingers together and looking away, Hinata gulped, speaking softly as he blushed, "'I'm sorry, but I want to play volleyball with Hinata-kun every day.'" Finished, Hinata couldn't make eye-contact with Kageyama for some reason, so he looked down at the ground.

Kageyama's gaze softened and, pausing for just a moment, responded, "All right. I'll say that from now on," and started to walk away again.

Hinata's head jerked up. "H-Hey, just… Wait!" he yelled, grabbing the taller boy's bag, holding him back. "You… You don't mind?"

Kageyama shifted his eyes. "Mind what? And don't yank on me!" He pulled away and looked down at the orange-haired boy. "It wouldn't be a lie, so what does it matter? Or…" He paused for effect. "Were you just full of it when you said you'd take on the world with me?"

Hinata stammered, "O-Of course not! That was the truth!"

"Then it should be fine," The raven-haired teen shot back.

Hinata gazed at Kageyama with a mixture of wonder and happiness. He blushed again and grinned widely. "'Kay!" It was Kageyama's turn to blush softly as Hinata giggled.

"What now?"

"I was sure you'd get angry again, so… I'm happy, that's all!"

Kageyama blushed harder and stammered, "J-Just so we're clear, you better say the same thing when girls confess to you!" Hinata let out a startled, " _ **Ehh?!**_ " to which Kageyama responded, "Don't give me 'Ehh'! Don't tell me you would actually _**date**_ one of them, then?!"

Hinata cowered under Kageyama's towering figure. "O-Of course not! Dating is…" He paused, then hesitantly added, "I mean… I'd _**like**_ to date… I think…"

Kageyama glared down with a look of death, and Hinata quickly added, "I keep telling you, it's not what you think! I mean…" He took a deep breath in, and a loud sigh out. "I've never… Had anyone confess to me in the first place…"

Kageyama froze in shock, then looked away quickly. The smaller boy yelled out, " _ **What's your problem, Kageyama?!**_ " The taller boy looked back, startled, and grinned widely. "You're grinning like an idiot!"

"I am not!" Kageyama protested, still grinning.

"You are!" Hinata shouted, pointing at Kageyama again. "Geez, did hearing that I've never been confessed to make you _**that**_ happy?"

Kageyama stopped grinning at once and turned away, looking down and thinking. _"Happy…?"_ He blushed harder than before and thought, _"Nooo no no no… I don't really care if he gets confessed to or not…"_

Hinata walked around Kageyama to face him. "Kageyama?" he inquired, looking up softly with genuine concern in his eyes. "You've been acting weird all day…"

The raven-haired boy backed away quickly. "Shut up! Whose fault do you think that is?! Dumbass!"

Hinata stammered out a confused apology. "Eh?! Ah, I… I'm sorry?"

Kageyama turned away again, thinking to himself, " _Damnit… Why am I blushing?"_

Hinata stood where he was, then looked up and said, "So then… What about you?"

"Huh?"

Blushing and unable to make eye-contact, the smaller boy continued, "If… If, for example, there was someone who loved volleyball as much as you do… So you could play with them, and talk about volleyball all the time… Then…" He paused and gulped. "Then you could date them without cutting into volleyball time… So if someone like that confessed to you…" He took a deep breath and looked up at the taller boy. "Then would you go out with _them_?"

Silence fell between the two boys. Kageyama searched Hinata's face for some kind of clue about the question's true meaning. He answered slowly, "…Yeah, I might…"

Hinata shuddered quietly, his heart racing unexplainably.

Kageyama continued, "However… I only know one person like that…"

* * *

~Elsewhere~

* * *

"Huh? You mean… Those two _**aren't**_ dating?" Asahi inquired.

"Yeah, probably not…" Sugawara responded. "I doubt they even realise their own feelings, let alone each other's."

"Seriously?! I was sure they were dating and Hinata was just jealous!"

Daichi chimed in, "That's why I told you to keep your mouth shut around those two."

Asahi turned to the captain. "Huh? But why? Let's help them out some! They clearly have feelings for each other… Or is romance between two teammates prohibited?"

Daichi sighed. "It's not, but it's not our place to say anything." He paused, then continued a little softer. "Though if they get together and it starts to negatively affect their performance, that may change… But I'm sure _**definitely**_ won't happen with those two." Sighing again, he turned away and mumbled under his breath, "They're like a perpetual motion machine powered by volleyball…"

He looked at Asahi and Sugawara and finished with, "So that's that! We'll just keep an eye on them for now."

"Okaaay!"

* * *

~Elsewhere

* * *

"Still, those two are damn frustrating… Pisses me off!"

"Just leave 'em be, Tanaka," Nishinoya quipped. "It only bugs you 'cause you pay attention to them."

"Not everyone is as laid back as you, Nishinoya…" Ennoshita responded.

Tanaka continued, "I want them to just go **BA-BAM!** " He clenched his fist at this and continued, "And then get together! That way, girls will stop confessing to stupid Kageyama, and our chances of getting confessed to will go up!"

Nishinoya looked at Tanaka in awe and excitement, while Ennoshita brought them back to Earth. "Off in dreamland again, huh?" he mumbled. "That's not going to happen. And they're both guys; even if they got together, they're not going to spread it around."

Tanaka sighed. "Ugh, geez… Whatever then. I just wish…" He hesitated, then, "I really wish they would hurry and sort things out between the two of them. Y'know?"

* * *

And the first chapter is done! Shameless band promotion here, y'all should go out and listen to Insomniac. Not the Green Day album, they're an alt-rock band from Minnesota and they're my favourite band! I listened to them while I wrote this lol :b Go check them out on YouTube, Soundcloud, iTunes, all that jazz.

Ya like jazz?

…Anyway, my favourite song is "Do I Look Like I Know What A JPEG Is?" But be careful, if you just search for that name on its own, you'll get a King of the Hill meme. Just search for the above song name, and add "Insomniac" to the end of it. Well, thanks for reading! I really do appreciate it! ^_^

~Kisa Alvarez


End file.
